A Final Battle Against Evil Part One
by angels-of-dark-rituals
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written.....so no laughing. The story takes place around Shanra Mansion and the park close by. A shadow has taken over our feminists soul and wants to take over the world and kill her as well. Can her friends


A Final Battle Against Evil

Part One

**FF7 FanFiction**

The wind blew about the trees on the warm summer night. Something was coming out of the shadows that everyone would regret. Something that only one person would be able to handle, but who this person was, no one knew. Not even what was coming out of the shadows. Footsteps could be heard coming down the street. A young woman with shoulder length auburn hair, brown eyes, and fair skin was walking home from work. Her car was in the shop being fixed. She pulled a red ponytail out of her pocket and pulled her hair up out of her face.

The wind blew harder as she walked closer to the trees. The shadow that was lurking there seemed to be drawn to this woman. Nevertheless, what could she have that it needed? As the woman walked closer and closer, it got ready to make the jump from the trees into a soulful person. She walked right by, dragging the shadow with her without even knowing. Stopping because she suddenly could not breath, she collapsed to the ground.

A young man in his twenty's was walking down the street, but stopped when he saw the girl stop and then fall. He ran to her aid to help her up. When he got there, he saw that she was very pale and very cold. He put two fingers to her neck checking for a pulse. Seeing that it was a weak one, he hesitated for a moment. "What to do, what to do." He said to himself. The young man picked her up and carried her over to his bike. "Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" He asked.

The young woman made a cooing noise and that made him realize that she was coming around. He climbed on his bike with her in the front of him for balance. He raced off to a so-called friend. The wind blew about in his face, and blew the ponytail out making her hair blow about wildly in his view. "Hang in there, lady," he said in her ear as they raced off into a driveway. After parking his bike, he grabbed her and raced up the stairs to the front door, and knocked with his boot.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing here? I'm kind of in the middle of something," he said as a young girl with long black hair entered the doorway. "Who is that?"

"Oh, my god! Vikkie-san!" The girl yelled as she recognized the woman. "God, what happened to her?"

Sephiroth brought Vikkie in and laid her on the chair, the girl brought in a bowl of water and a wash clothe to wash her face. After she was done, Sephiroth noticed that she was quite beautiful. "Um, who are you?" He asked looking down at the girl strangely.

"Nicole. I am one of her best friends. Where did this happen?" She asked as she went to a near by cabinet and brought out a strange looking bottle.

Sephiroth told her what he saw that led all the way up to how and why they came to Shanra Mansion. Everyone heard a small noise and looked down at Vikkie. She began to move and then her eyes opened. She looked around and could not figure out where she was. She sat up slowly and began to try to get up. Vikkie walked around as if she didn't know where she was or who was in the room.

"Um...Vikkie are you ok?" Nicole asked. "Vikkie?"

She turned her head towards the name for it seemed to be the only thing she recognized. She walked towards the person who said it and then replied. "Where am I? Who are you?" She looked upon the girl in disgust and then walked over to the tall dark haired man and stuck out her hand to stroke his throat.

"Nicole, what is she doing?" He asked.

Nicole told him. "Vincent, I'm not sure she is even herself."

Vikkie stopped stroking his neck and then grabbed it with all her force. She seemed to have a lot of strength with small hands. She began to choke him. Sephiroth and Nicole ran over to help him.

"Vikkie, NO!" Nicole yelled. She tried to grab at her hands but was sent flying towards a wall.

Sephiroth grabbed at her hands. He actually managed to grab a hold of her arms and pin her to the floor. He carefully sat on top of her back, trying not to keep her from breathing. She tried to struggle to get free but after about five minutes, she gave up. "Maybe now we can figure out what is wrong with you, Vikkie." Vincent said.

:I think we should taker he to Stacy's. she'll know what is wrong with her," Nicole requested.

The sun started to shine over the horizon as they entered the driveway of Stacy's house. She was outside in the greenery picking herbs, when she noticed a car and motorcycle climb into her drive. Out of the car steeped her friends Nicole and Vincent. She noticed Sephiroth was carrying her best friend Vikkie. She was in ropes and that's when she noticed something was wrong. She looked upon Vikkie and then began to breathe heavily, and then she shook for a minute or two and then dropped to the ground with her face in her hands.

"Oh, my god! We have to help her. She's going to die soon. Something is taking over her soul and body for its own needs. We have to help her!" She began to sob quietly and then got to her feet. "Come on, lets get her inside. I have something that might be able to help her."

Inside the house, they tied her to the lobby chair, and then left her there with Nicole. The others went into the greenery to get something that Stacy was talking about. Inside, Nicole was trying to talk Vikkie out of whatever was happening to her.

"Vikkie, I know that you are in here. If you can hear me then try to let me know." Nicole said.

Vikkie looked up, tears in her eyes. "Help! Somebody help me!" Tears welled up and then she continues. "Nicole? Is that you?" Her eyes were silvery grey as she said. "You have to tell Stacy not to give me that potion. It will not help me; it will only make it stronger. It feeds off magick, please don't let her give it to me." She began to shake violently. "Stop talking! Stop talking you stupid bitch!" Something Nicole realized was wrong. She realized what was taking over her body. It was a soul shadow.

"Stacy! You better get in here fast!" Nicole yelled as the three of them came running into the room. "Stacy I know what's taking over her. It's a soul shadow. It feeds on magick. I have been studying these in the Garden. You can NOT give her that potion. Soul shadows are said to feed off a person's soul who can or cannot fight off its presence and the foul essence it gives off can make it traceable if you have a shadow hunter or a black mage. But that's all I know about them."

A clapping sound came from behind them. When they turned around, they noticed that Vikkie was levitating in the air clapping. "Wow, you found me out so how are you guys going to find me if I can totally disappear?" Suddenly the ground shook, a wind blew, and she disappeared.

"Um...I totally forgot about that. Oops!" Nicole said shrinking into herself. "Soul shadows can totally disappear without a trace. We are going to have the toughest time finding Vikkie. But if we can find a white and black mage, then we shouldn't have any trouble." Nicole smiled at how much she knew on these soul shadows. Then she thought to herself, _well, it looks like I am going to pass that test on soul shadows. Now if only I can pass the magick part._

Stacy looked at the other three, collected her thoughts and produced an answer. "Well, you are looking at a class 6 white mage, and I have the perfect black mage in mind. Vivi!" Sephiroth looked at her confusingly. She smiled and continued. "Don't worry, I know exactly where he is. All's I have to do is teleport there and bring him back with me. This will only take ten minutes."

Everyone stood back as Stacy stood with her hands together, palm-to-palm, and then closed her eyes. She did a few teleporting symbols for sun, moon, star, and universe, then a bright blue-green light appeared all around her and she began to disappear slowly. The light was gone along with Stacy. Stacy could feel her self stop moving, her eyes opened. As her arms fell to her side, she saw Vivi standing in front of her. He turned around, noticed that she was there, and kind of smiled at her. He bowed and she bowed back.

"Vivi, me and my friends need your help to trace a soul shadow. Can you come back with me to the Shanra Mansion?" Stacy asked kindly to the little mage.

Vivi looked upon her, then held his chin in his hand, and then nodded. "Yes."

She looked upon him and nodded back. She then beckoned him to follow her. She and Vivi performed the same symbols for sun, moon, stars, and universe as a bright blue-green light enveloped the two and they returned to the Shanra Mansion in front of the waiting three.

"Took you long enough ya know!" Sephiroth yelled. "I may never get to know this girl if we don't find her!" He turned his back on them and walked out of the room.

"Well, looks like our sweet Vikkie has a little bit of a fling thing, Nicole." Vincent said putting his arm around her shoulder. "Now that we have our mages, why don't we start looking for her? Lets get started." They all followed Stacy into the greenery where her herbs, potions, cauldron, and other stuff lied.

"So, Nicole, what do we need to find this soul shadow?" Stacy asked standing behind her ingredients.

Nicole replied. "You will need three ginger cloves, two Rosemary petals, Thyme, Sage, and six tablespoons of Rose, Lavender, and Cinnamon oils. Start boiliing the oils together for two minutes, and then you need to add the ginger cloves while stirring the oils three times counterclockwise and the three times clockwise. Then you add the Rosemary petals along with the Thyme and Sage. Finally, let simmer for ten minutes until a pale violet smoke starts to come out of it." Nicole looked at everybody and smiled. She was very proud of herself.

"Well then, me and Vivi will get started on the potion. Nicole, you can go into my room and get my scrying crystal; Vincent, can you get me the map out of the den, it will be by the window sill: and Sephiroth, you can get me the Rosemary and Thyme containers behind you. They are labeled. Thank you!" Vivi mixed the oils as Stacy followed the other directions that Nicole gave her.


End file.
